top of the tallest quidditch post
by blu-babe
Summary: Hermione is the brightest witch of her time, and there is no way she is going to allow people to hold this over her head any longer! She'll show them all! Dramione one shot, cute and funny


Hermione riffled determinedly through the book shelf in the back corner of the library, searching for that one, inevitably perfect, book that would hence forth solve all her problems. No more would she be taunted, no siree! No more giggling twits in the hall, mocking her. No more brainless boys sneering at her incompitence! She would be perfect in every single way! If only she could find that blasted book.

"AHA!" She cried out triumphantly, pulling a musty old tome off the shelf. It was ancient, by gods it was ancient, but those were the best books from which to learn.

* * *

><p>The forbidden forest had nearly every last type of tree known to wizarding kind, and that was where Hermione Granger was headed at this very moment, desperately seeking a tree that matched her wand. If she wanted to succeed, and oh, she <em>wanted<em> to succeed, it had to match her wand. It HAD to.

Hermione quickly scurried off into the dungeons, bolting for the potions classroom, where her one and only accomplice was waiting. As soon as she was in, she slammed the door and dropped the large heavy branches on the table.

"Well done Granger." The slick voice made her smirk, "You expected me to screw this up somehow?" She was Hermione Granger, and she never failed at anything; well, not after tonight.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday morning, and there was no one awake, but for a single professor and the head girl, whom hadn't even slept the night before.<p>

"It's done." She whispered, admiring her handiwork. "I could have done this alone you know." She muttered to her 'accomplice', whom had been reclined at his desk the entire time.

"Don't be foolish, know-it-all, it was a dangerous and complex proceedure. It would hardly have done my star pupil well if you'd horribly disfigured yourself." His voice was as condescending as ever, but she didn't care. "Now to test it."

She did just that, she ordered the sleek, polished, brand new device to come to her and it complied without hesitation. She adjusted herself properly, and let out a belting, slightly maniacal laugh, "IT WORKS! I DID IT!"

* * *

><p>Hermione stalked down the hall, radiating with purpose, searching for the smarmy, slimy git that had started her quest the day before. Oh she was going to show him, and make him bend to her will!<p>

She found him, unsurprisingly, surrounded by the sluttiest of the Hogwarts girls, propped against the wall with his expensive racing broom right beside him.

She shoved her way through the crowd of hormonally imblanced girls and grabbed him by the front of his robes. "I have something to show you ferret." She hissed, growing only more irritated as he raised his blond eyebrows and licked his lips tantalizingly. "Oh really, mudblood?"

She didn't respond to the insult as she had used to do, but instead leaned in very close and whispered, "Really." She let go of his robes and stalked off, knowing he was going to follow her.

Once they were outside of the front doors she led him towards the quidditch pitch. "You do remember, what you said yesterday, don't you?" She asked demurly, keeping his attention focused on her as her accomplice waited impatiently by the broom shed behind her.

"Of course. Is that what this is about?" He asked with his usual drawl, blond hair falling into his eyes.

"Yes. Yes it is." She confirmed, waiting for his nodd. As soon as she had it, his permission to continue, she brought her forefinger and her thumb to her lips and whistled. Her accomplice opened the broom shed and her new creation came racing towards her.

Her companion gaped at the gorgeous black broomstick, glossy, and perfectly trimmed as it was. She swung her leg over it and smirked with unholy satisfaction as his jaw dropped to the ground. She confidently pushed off the ground and shot up like a corck until she was eye level with the tallest, center hoop of the quidditch field. Then, ever so delicately, she reached out and tapped the very top of it with her left hand, and returned to the ground.

His jaw was so low, she swore it nearly touched the ground. She gently dismounted from her sleek, vinewood broom (hand made by none other than herself.)

"Shit." Was all he could say.

* * *

><p>The great hall was noisy, as per usual, during dinner that night. Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table, as per usual, and counted down the minutes until the show would start.<p>

Harry and Ron scooted away from her on the bench as she began to chuckle, and noticed with vague interrest that the doors had opened to announce the arrival of a late comer to dinner.

They brushed it off at first, seeing as it wasn't so unusual, but quickly discovered they could not just ignore this.

There, in the entrance to the great hall, was Draco Malfoy, dressed to the nines in _muggle_ formal wear, holding a dozen red roses, and he was marching (rather comically) towards the Gryffindor table, his eyes trained on Hermione.

All the noise died the moment he pulled the bookworm out of her seat and thrust the roses in her face.

She couldn't help grinning as she saw the boy give her a pleading look to end this torture before he had to continue, but she offered no such escape route.

He swallowed what was left of his pride and got down on his knee, "H-Hermione Granger," Inwardly he slapped himself for stuttering, "You're smarter than I am, and the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts. Will you marry me? _Now?_" He hissed the last word under his breath as his girlfriend of three years began to laugh loudly at his _second_ attempt at proposing to her before the end of the year.

"Well, that's not quite what I had in mind...but I guess I can accept _this_ proposal." She pulled him up off his knee and kissed him on the lips gently.

* * *

><p><em>(the day before the entire fiasco)<em>

* * *

><p>Draco was bustling around the heads common room, flinging around spells like mad. It was now one week to graduation, and he was certain it was a good time to inform Hermione of his desire to get married, to her preferably, by the end of the sumer. And of course, he had looked through a dozen of the best wizard dating books to find what he was sure was the perfect method to do so.<p>

He was lounging casually on the couch by the fire when she stumbled into the common room, exhausted from her very last N.E.W.T.S exam.

She looked around for a moment, startled by the display of floating candles and sparkling air. "What the hell-" She was cut off as a giant, pink bubble floated over to her and burst, dousing her with nasty fruity perfume, and dropping a ring into her hand.

"Will you-" Draco began dramatically, rising from the couch with his dazzling dress robes making him look increadibly dashing, "No." She cut him off harshly, "I...why...why couldn't you just do something normal!" She wailed, dropping not only the ring but her book bag as well. She dashed out of the common room at top speed and, frustrated, he followed after her on his broom.

This turned out to be the wrong thing to do, as he cornered her just outside the great hall as supper was ending.

"You have to do everything the easy, magical way! You can't even run after me without your lousy broom!" She shouted, waving her hands through the air like a mad woman.

Draco scoffed and hopped down, "You're just jealous I can fly and you can't."

She growled and threw one of her shoes at his head, "I'm the most brilliant witch in our year, I could damn well fly if I wanted to!"

He laughed calously, and proceeded to egg her on by saying "I'll do things the muggle way, when you fly a broom up to the top of the tallest quidditch post."

* * *

><p>Hehehe I've been toying with this idea for a while now. Although, granted, the original idea had nothing to do with Malfoy trying to propose in a magical way versus a muggle way, I just couldn't think of another ending that wouldn't leave people scratching their heads saying "Well that didn't fit at all." Although I think this one didn't fit as well as it could have.<p>

Ah, FYI the associate was Snape. Of course he'd want to help Draco get what he wanted (aka Hermione to marry him).

I'm also working on something new, and really cool. It's written in an omniscient version of Hermione's view and actions, not Harry's. It's actually really good, I think, despite the changes I've made to the original idea of Harry potter. And any Dramione fans who like longer, slightly main-plot accurate, stories will like it. I'll be posting it once I finish, so it doesn't go half posted forever, and don't worry, I've only two more chapters for it. Maybe three.


End file.
